Long-Lasting Russian Civil War
The Long-Lasting Russian Civil War was a conflict in Russia that wasted for many many many years. Russia had no united government this time, instead many cliques and local military governments controlled by the different sides. =History= Beginning The fall of New Soviet Unionball brought chaos and deppression to all of Russian Greater SFSRball after its fall, also to the other former Soviet lands now splited. This all followed by internal sabotages and a complete fragmetation and destabilization of the regions. It first started with Eastern European empires and republics trying to grab the former Soviet territories, later followed by Ottomans with Central Asia and irredentist tons of Russian nationalist armies fighting each other and the invaders. Factions Continuity Soviet Unionball (Sovietists) The formation of the cliques began with the former loyalists of Soviet government founding the Continuity Red Army, that was for most time one of the dominant and most strong factions. They had an affiliate in non controlled territories called the Soviet People's Army that included many non Russian ethnic groups. The red army recieved constant help of the Chinese socialists and also from other international communist groups. Their main area was the far east. Their controlled territory was the largest one between all other factions. Beside their main area of acting was around Siberia, they still had pockets of controlled regions in around Moscow and Ukraine. Their capital was officially in Novosibirsk. Russian Salvationball Then the former Soviet opposition entered in the military scene and formed the Russian Salvation Front. They claimed to follow the legacy of the former White Russian movement, as part of the intelligentista and progressive forces who had been opposed to all former authoritarian governments in Russia, be them monarchists or communists. Officially they claimed to be democratic and liberal overall, capitalist and nationalist claims were present on their speeches as well, though some Trotskyist groups that opposed the Soviets were also present in the coallition. They had support from non Russians as well. They recieved a lot of help from Westerners, initially the Owl Empireball, an united European superpower that took the scene after the collapse of the Soviet Union, they gave most of the support to the Salvation Front. Others who supported them include American Federationball and even the EAPball. They had a lot of influence in urban areas, and were the dominant forces around Ukraine and the west of Russia as a whole. Their capital was the city of Nizhny Novgorod, that was however attacked by other factions many times. New Russian Tsardomball The more radical opposition to the Soviet loyalists that was formed was the Holy Tsarist Army, a far right monarchist and ultranationalist irredentist group that believed in a neo eurasianist Russian Empire. They initially recieved some help from foreigners as well, but just to undermine the communists, for example, their alliance with the Owl Empireball was short lived because they considered the Owls to be already contaminated by liberal values and not traditionalist monarchists. Different from the Red Army and the Salvation Front, the Tsarists had few supporters with the ethnic non Russian communities, except from some muslim warlords. Their area of influence expanded from the surroundings of the greater Moscow area, parts of Ukraine and Belarus to mostly the regions in central Russia, also limited presence in the Caucasus and Central Asia. Their capital was officially in Chelyabinsk. Byzantine Russiaball Another side that existed for a while were the Byzantinists of the Byzantine Empireball, that invaded Russia but had no success to advance after taking part of Moscow and were later defeated by the Salvation Front there. The Byzantine Empire that started in Greece had plans to annex all of Russia, but due to their defeat in the Future Holy War it was not possible. They failed to get along with the Tsarist Army because different from them, they didn't follow an eurasianist oriented view of Russian history. Timeline The rise of the Russian Salvationball The Siege of Moscow The Siege of Moscow was a decisive battle between the Sovietists and the forces of Russian Salvationball. It started in 2392 when the Salvation forces recieved international recognition and were determined in creating a new government with Russia, with Moscow as its capital. Russia was probably in one of its worse times in history, the fall of its greatest New Soviet Unionball let it an easy target for the ambitions of capitalist powers like the United States of the Northball who had taken most of North America under its control that time. The fall of former Eastern European and Caucasian republics let Russia into chaos. Denis Patrushev organized the remnants of the old union into the Continuity Soviet Unionball and blocked the ambitions of the Russian Salvation that went into war, often referred as the new white movement. In Moscow the Salvation front invaded the palace of the Soviets and started vandalizing Soviet monuments like statues of Lenin, Stalin, Mikhalitsin and attacking police stations, the army of the East attended the requests of Patrushev and came to help the Continuity government legitimize its claim over Moscow. The battle was intense and lasted for six months, it was the hardest battle fought in Russian soil during the war, if the Salvation front managed to take Moscow all of Russia would easily fall as consequence. The Sovietists managed to win, the city and its surroundings of the central federal district suffered from famines, diseases and shortages as a consequence of the war, life went hard, forcing the people to went to the side of the Soviets or flee to other parts of Europe, the Salvation troops didn’t a good job when looking to the people around them, which strengthen the Sovietist position. Two leaders of the Salvation front were captured and executed, the guerrillas who survived the battle of Moscow went near to the Baltic border and continued activities there, often mixing with regionalistas like in Belarus. The War in Central Asia 2428-2436 In the year of 2428, in Central Asia the Merkezi Khanateball had been expanding and occuppying areas of Uzbekistan, Tajikistan and Kyrgyzstan since the fall of the New Soviet Unionball, threatening the claim of Continuity Soviet Unionball on its former republics whose leaderships agreed to reunite. Continuity Soviet Unionball's general Varennikov urged again for a mass mobilization of all Far East communist troops in order to protect the Red Army positions in Central Asia. According to him, if the Merkezis expanded they would deeply penetrate all over Russia favoring the agenda of Hazar Ottoman Empireball. The Merkezi planned an invasion of Oskemen, the Red Army's stronghold in Kazakhstan, but it didn't go well due to the lack of Merkezi resources, Varennikov troops ended up defeating them. The defeat of the Merkezis allowed the Red Army to expand over Kazakh territory and start an invasion of Kyrgyzstan, the Merkezis asked the Tsarist army for help. The Tsarist Army agreed to open a branch of its military units destined for muslims called the Ershat units, so they could stop the Red Army invasion. The Merkezi Khanateball however came to an end, after both Ottomans, Tsarists and Communists were not satisfied with their acting anymore, concluding that after signing the last treat they were useless. So Ottomans, Tsarists and Communists met in a neutral area around Astana and divided the Merkezi lands to invade and occupy, the Merkezi Khanate was dissolved following the invasion and their evident military defeat, their leader was imprisioned in Istanbul. Hazar Ottoman Empireball started trying to invade Central Asia, mainly to keep a connection with their allies the Chinese Empireball that allowed Ottoman presence on their Uyghur dominated area. But the Ottoman plans to Central Asia went wrong, they initially tried to push the Tsarist army to their side to weaken the Red Army. But the Tsarists refused to collaborate with the Ottomans seeing they were just being used as puppets by them and the Chinese empires, they failed to negotiate who would rule the Central Asian territories since the Ottomans insisted in founding their own caliphate there, opposed to what the Tsarists wanted. Both Tsarists and Communists met at the neutral area in Astana and agreed to launch a single attack against the Ottoman occuppied territories in the region (those they took from their invasion against the Merkezis). Later after defeating the Ottomans and expelling them from the region, they divided the territories, a curve line was defined as border followed by a 10 years truce. From the conquered territory, the Red Army worked together with the Heavenly Movement against the Chinese Empireball, since the communists sized the whole area on the other side of the Chinese border, fueling the war against them in the Uyghur regions. .]] The end of the New Russian Tsardomball 2436-2452 Following the great victory both Tsarists and Communists had against the Hazar Ottoman Empireball in Central Asia. It was time to decide who would rule Central Asia, as the Tsarist positions in other parts of Russia were being vannished by either the Soviets or the Russian Salvation, Central Asia proved to be an important area of influence in order to see who would control the oil rich regions. The general Varennikov said he wouldn't respect the 10 years truce signed with the opposition forces seeing the Tsarist forces were not respecting it and attacked Soviet positions near the Kirov Oblast. He was determined to launch one attack against Ashgabat who had been occuppied by Tsarist troops following the defeat of the Merkezis and withdrawal of the Ottomans. In order to retake the city, an amount of 15,000 troops were mobilized. It took almost three year till the communists could conclude the campaigns in Kzakhstan and then enter Ashgabat finally occuppying it. In 2419 the Tsarist troops in Central Asia were almost defeated and the Soviets pretty much retook the control of the region, with all its regional republics working well. In 2446, Tsarists assaulted the city of Astrakhan, bringing a new battle to the scene. End The war ended finally in 10230, at this time the factions had already stopped fighting all the time. The invasion that Japanese Empiretangle launched against Russia made they realize how weak the land of Rus' actually was without being united, so they decided to leave the difference aside and create a neutral government named Union of the Rusball. Category:Russiaball Category:Pro-Russian Category:Anti-Russian Category:Russian-speaking Category:Central Asia Category:Eastern Asia Category:Eastern Europe Category:Caucasus Category:War Category:Wars Category:Communist Category:Monarchist Category:Capitalist Category:Anti-Communist Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-Monarchist